


My Fair Lady

by Myffanwy



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myffanwy/pseuds/Myffanwy
Summary: Seregil dons a familiar persona, one that has previously caused Alec to question himself in all sorts of ways.Set after Shards of Time, no spoilers.PWP ;)





	My Fair Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys, I'm honestly surprised there's even 1 other Nightrunner fan still active in the community, but grateful! Hope you enjoy!

   "Any jobs tonight?" Alec, coming home from a brief visit with Eirual in Seregil's place, peered around the corner of their den, frowning when he couldn't immediately see his dark haired lover.  
   "Seregil, Tali?" He called out, the candles were still aflame and it was unusual for Seregil to leave them on if he was going out. Hesitantly he removed his shoes to control the sound of his feet on the floorboards and he crept deeper into the room. Still a blanketing silence with no sound of his Talimenios anywhere. Maybe he was in the bath? He turned around to open the door when Ruetha meowed at him from the other side of the room.  
"Hmm? Oh hey Ruetha. Do you know where Seregil is?" He asked, smiling at the fluffy feline that he practically adopted once moving in with the older nightrunner. In reply to him she meowed back and licked her paw. Alec couldn't help but smile at her and pad over to the couch she was sitting on and gave her a soft scratch behind the ears, since it was terribly unlikely she would be out and about if there was a stranger in her house. She purred at him and nuzzled into the palm of his hand, he had almost forgotten about going to look for Seregil when he heard a heavy footstep and soft curse from the direction of their bedroom. Both Alec and Ruetha froze and glanced in that direction. She made a soft trilling noise and hopped off the couch and Alec cocked his head. Out of his peripheral vision he saw that Seregil's boots where slouched over in a corner of the room, not unlike Seregil. He was pretty sure it must've been Seregil making that noise in their bedroom but just in case he pulled out his dagger from his hip and approached the door, leaning over it from the opening side just in case it happened to not be Seregil and he was attacked. He called out once more.  
   "Seregil? Is that you?"  
Another muffled curse and a slightly choked cry came in reply.  
   "Alec. Don't come in yet."

Alec's pulse quickened, he wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, was his lover being held hostage in their own house, after everything they went through together? Really? No...he would have noticed, and no one could guess the secret words magically encrypted into their staircase, and there were no other signs of entry, and almost as importantly, Ruetha would never be so out and about so freely if someone else was here...but then what in the world was Seregil doing?  
   "Are you okay?" He asked, listening carefully to test if he could hear anyone else in the room.  
   "Y-yes, Alec could you please sit on the couch? I didn't expect you to be home so soon." Seregil asked, his voice sounded weird, and Alec couldn't place it, it didn't sound like he was in danger, but he knew there was no way he could relax just waiting on the couch. He made a vague noise of agreement and found Ruetha by the fireplace, picked her up and placed her on his lap. She meowed at him but stayed, letting herself be pet and brushed by her favourite human. Alec grinned, remembering how upset Seregil got when he realized he took a backseat to Alec when it came to his own cat's affection.  
It must've been at least ten minutes before Alec heard the doorknob to the bedroom turn and his first instinct was to look in that direction but he heard a very firm voice call from the other side of the door.  
   "No peeking. Eyes closed, Tali." Alec balked slightly, fingers twitching towards his dagger again.  
   "Is it just you?"  
   "Yes, Alec, now please...eyes closed."  
He obeyed, still tense, but he listened. He heard soft footsteps, although Seregil was generally silent when he moved, he was obviously encumbered by something as he could hear soft fabric brushing up against his partner's legs, like oversized pants. He frowned, not liking being kept in the dark.

He felt Seregil's gloved hands over his eyes before anything, except these weren't his normal gloves, these were silk, and smelled of magnolia...magnolia...when was the last time he even smelled that? He furrowed his brow, the scent so familar yet he couldn't place it, not even when he felt Seregil's long hair tickling the back of his neck as soft kisses were being pressed upon the crown of his head. A gesture, mixed with the smell, so…foreign yet he knew he felt this texture accompanied by the same smell before.  
It wasn't until he felt the heavy clunk of a small metal object on the nape of his neck when his eyes flew open, to no avail as Seregil was still covering them with his own hands and he tried to turn in his spot, receiving lithe chuckles from the man above him.  
   "You...you aren't...that's not..." He couldn't even formulate the sentence as he didn't believe Seregil had the audacity to bring out this persona again after the last time he used it and almost got the two of them gutted by the whole crew of the Darter.  
   "Lady Gwethelyn..." He managed to choke out, his breath hitched in his throat. He remembered being incredibly attracted to Seregil's noble feminine persona, but along with that brought several nightmares of the wooden disc that caused frantic panicking and outbursts from his partner.  
Illior, he could feel Seregil's devilish grin smirking at him even though he couldn't actually see it, he just knew he had that shit-eating smirk on his stupid handsome face. Alec frowned harder, taking shallow breaths from his nose to not inhale the perfume as much as possible, as it was definitely having an affect on his nether regions.  
He knew Seregil knew exactly what he was doing, as he shifted his hands so only one covered both of Alec's eyes and the other slid expertly down the front of Alec's linen shirt, silken gloves stopping just on top of a nipple, gently teasing it with the tips of two fingers. Alec swallowed hard, hands fisted in balls on his thighs, trying his absolutely hardest to not reach around, grab Seregil and push him to the ground and kiss him until he couldn't breathe anymore. He felt the warm breath of his lover on his ear, long hair still tickling the back of his neck.  
   "Sir Alec...I'm surprised you remember me." His voice was airy, soft and conservative, just how he had it when he played Lady Gwethelyn for the group of sailors many years ago. Alec's throat was dry, his voice came out husky and wanton.  
   "How could I forget?"  
Seregil chuckled, but it wasn't him, it was too...reserved, too high pitched to be Seregil.

   "I guess I'm just good at keeping your attention." Seregil kept his hand over his lovers eyes but moved to the side of the couch slowly, carefully kneelig up on the couch to straddle Alec. He had to do so slowly to not get his knees fully caught underneath the crinoline and tulle of the expensive, formfitting dress. He looked down at Alec's hands fisted into his pants, his erection now visibly showing, pushing the fabric of said pants. His gaze trailed up his partners body, his chest; breathing controlled but obviously in need, his face was flushed except for the deep red blush lining the top of his cheeks. He decided to tease him just a little more before guiding him the their bedroom.  
   "Alec, I've missed you..." He muttered, using his free hand to deftly undo the buttons on the front of the shirt, sliding down his side in a tantalizing fashion. Bringing his head down to Alec's chest, he made sure that his long hair touched his skin as well, as he closed his mouth over a small nipple, teeth very gently grazing over the sensitive skin. Alec let out a soft moan as Seregil worried it with his tongue and teeth, suckling softly which elicited plenty of small mewling noises from his distracted lover. Seregil took it as quite the compliment as he switched sides, his free hand gently caressing the one he previously teased as his mouth now focused on the other. Alec’s whimpers increased in frequency and soon Seregil could feel a persistent prodding against his thigh. As the hand over Alec's eyes started to slip, he stopped teasing him and sat back up, grinning and panting through his teeth. Slowly easing himself off of Alec's lap, careful not to tear the dress, or step on Alec's feet, he stood up, closing one hand around his lovers arm, pulling him up.  
   "Can I trust you not to peek?" He whispered in a hush, edging his hand off of Alec's eyes when he felt Alec nod rapidly underneath his touch. Trusting him, Seregil dropped his hand and clasped it around Alec's other arm, pulling both now towards him as he backed up in the direction of their bedroom. Thankfully they both knew the way without needing to see. Once they reached the inside room Seregil reached behind them and slammed the door shut, grabbing Alec by the waist and throwing him onto their large bed, but the force of the impact caused Alec to involuntarily open his eyes in shock and he caught full sight of Seregil in his Lady Gwethelyn outfit. His jaw dropped, it was even more sensual than he had remembered; the dress tighter around his waist as he now had a more defined form rather than the lanky, sick look he had all those years ago, his fake bosom taut and convincing, hair, although natural in colour and length, was curlier than normal and completely dishevelled and veiled over his face which was visibly made up in light green eyeshadow, bright red pursed lips, pale foundation...he was gorgeous, oh so breathtakingly so. It was hard to take in at once, conflicting him slightly as it once had years ago.  
Seregil caught his eye and tsk'd at him.

   "I thought you promised not to look." He pseudo pouted, knowing full well what he did. Alec stuttered for a moment before Seregil leaned down and kissed him fiercely, his tongue immediately begging entrance to Alec's warm mouth. The other succumbed without hesitation; moaning into his lovers mouth as his tongue rolled over his teeth. Having Alec distracted, Seregil shimmied his dress up and arched his hips so Alec could feel his erection against his thigh. He lightly rocked his hips against his lover, bringing a knee up against his groin, causing Alec to hitch his breath as Seregil stifled a laugh against his mouth. He felt low sounds trapped in his partner’s throat to which he replied by deepening the kiss, wet and hot, the vibrations from Alec’s panting sending coils of heat straight to Seregil’s groin. He increased the speed of his hips dry humping his lovers leg, his knee securely nestled against Alec’s balls. His gloved hands roaming down until they settled against Alec’s hips, pinning him securely down as he regretfully pulled away from their kiss, Alec’s needy moans following him as he lowered his head, trailing soft kisses down his slender, scar marked body, paying careful attention to make sure his excessive jewellery didn’t scratch the body he worshiped so much. Alec’s skin twitched underneath him, unsatisfied from simple touches and kisses, he needed more, so much more.  
Seregil could tell his lover was growing impatient as he hooked his fingers underneath the waistband to Alec’s pants and hiked them down to his knees, a small gasp of pleasure as his dick was now released from their increasingly humid confines. Seregil pressed the tip of his tongue to the head of Alec’s dick, as Alec gasped and moaned so loudly that Seregil was briefly concerned about Runcer or any other housestaff hearing them.  
   “Is that what you want, tali?” Seregil teased, his voice almost slipping from its forced higher pitch. Alec nodded frantically, chest heaving as his heart raced with need and excitement.  
   “Tell me.” He growled, feminine wiles gone, voice husky and full of lust.  
   “Seregil….please….” Alec begged, trying to lift his hips but being thoroughly held down by his lovers strong grip. Seregil chuckled and cleared his throat, responding once again in the feminine tone he had been using.  
   “Not him...tell me.” He whispered and batted his eyelids at Alec, who swallowed hard and balked. Fuck, Seregil was gorgeous in this persona, only furthering to confuse his Dalnan upbringing, this wasn’t considered cheating was it? Oh wouldn’t that be a delight to anyone on Wheel Street.  
   “L….” He couldn’t do it, not while he was staring at him with those wide grey eyes lined with thick kohl, seemingly baring into his very soul. The pure blooded Aurenfaie had unfairly long eyelashes already, a slender face with high cheekbones that only played to this advantage. There was a single moment he was going to resist, but decided it would be better to just give in, there was no denying he was deeply attracted to the lithe and feminine figure Seregil naturally had. He closed his eyes and shifted his back on the bed.

   “Lady…Gwethelyn…p-please.” He whispered and Seregil rewarded him with his mouth slipping over the head of his penis, tongue traipsing over the sensitive skin of the head before letting go and reaching over to their end table, opening the drawer and grabbing a small bottle of oil. Frowning and eyeing his dress, he rolled off of Alec and positioned himself on his stomach beside him, pulling up the fabric up to his waist, exposing his legs and bottom. He pulled down the white silk stockings he wore to cover up his rather masculine legs and he looked at Alec, who had been attentively watching him the whole time; as he removed the gloves that came up to this elbows. They were ungraciously discarded off the bed and now rid of the expensive fabric, he dipped a finger in the bottle, reached behind himself and bit his bottom lip as he entered himself slowly, continuing to make eye contact with his lover. This was all very surreal to Alec, who was more used to having this done to himself rather than watching his Talimenios do this alone. Without thinking he raised a hand to his own dick and started stroking himself as Seregil raised a cocky eyebrow, leaned closer to his ear and started moaning his partners name as he fucked himself with his own finger. Alec groaned as his eyes fluttered closed, he couldn’t get the image out of his head and it was all he could do to not come right there. Seregil continued to penetrate and stretch his entrance with his own hand, upgrading to two fingers very shortly on. This didn’t go on for long before Alec felt Seregil’s soft hand over top of his, stopping his stroking. He opened his eyes and his partner, looking evermore wanton and lusty, was gathering up his dress and crawling back over top of Alec, once more careful not to drag any jewellery or snag any clothing on him. Taking a quick moment to pour some oil liberally in his palm, he coated Alec’s dick in it, trying not to drag on the motion to encourage an early release. Furrowing a brow, he grabbed the corner of a linen bed sheet and wiped his hand off, making a mental note to take the sheet off before going to sleep.  
   “Tali…” Alec moaned, bucking his hips up as Seregil was no longer keeping him held down. Smirking, Seregil pressed a clean finger to his lips and whispered,  
   “All in good time, Tali…” And he entwined their fingers together, letting his lover hold on to something while he reached around and lined Alec’s dick up against his willing entrance. It didn’t take long for him to slowly sink down onto the eager member; although it twitched with anticipation and eagerness as Seregil’s tight heat encompassed it entirely. Alec let out a shuddering groan, shutting his eyes and trying to even his breathing to prevent himself from finishing right then. Seregil himself forgot just how thick his lovers penis was and had to take a moment to let his body adjust to the feeling, which even after all this time was still slightly painful in the beginning. It was only a few small moments but it felt like a painful eternity as Alec slowly opened his eyes so look at his gorgeous lover. The green and white dress bunched up and sitting on his hips, the fervent look in his darkly lined eyes, makeup still untouched, he tentatively reached out a hand to fondle the fake breasts Seregil put in his corset. They felt so soft but so heavy and foreign in his hands, he almost forgot Seregil was watching him until the older man, to tease his young partner, let out a high pitched, wildly erotic moan to which he hitched up at the end and gasped loudly. Alec sunk lower into the bed and cursed, his dick now entirely excited and hard inside his lover.

   “Fuck…ahh-Seregil…” He groaned, bucking upwards, receiving another high pitched cry again. He blinked his eyes, focus coming back completely as he watched Seregil, sitting on top of him, head thrown back exposing his lean throat, hair cascading down to his chest, framing his slender body. He wasn’t even going to correct Alec on the use of the wrong name, he was content enough to be causing him enough visible distress that the details didn’t matter much.  
Seregil let go of Alec’s hand and brought both of his arms up to cup his bosom, hand over top of Alec’s as he squeezed tightly, out of his peripheral vision he saw Alec’s other hand gripping the sheets so, lifting himself up slightly and bringing himself down forcefully back against Alec’s hips, he took his free hand and moved Alec’s hand to his own hip and held it there, lifting himself back up and down, and this time was treated to a throaty moan from Alec. Encouraged, he took the hand on his breast and put that one on his hip as well, letting them go and resting his arms behind his head, letting Alec take complete control. Understanding, Alec gripped his hips tighter, holding him in place as he thrust upwards into his lover, moaning his name loudly.  
   “Seregil….Seregil…Aura Elustri, the things you do to me….” His voice cracking, his fingers tightening and thrusts becoming deeper, he could hear the harsh slap of skin against skin as he bucked up, keeping Seregil securely in place.  
Seregil himself was letting his high pitched moans slip as the unadulterated passion overtook him, he growled deeply as the feeling of being completely taken by Alec overwhelmed his senses. He had been filled before, but never with so much unabashed, animalistic frenzy as it was now. Alec’s fingers were sure to leave marks in his skin, even through the many layers of fabric and he knew they would both be terribly sore in the morning, but he wouldn’t dare stop for anything. He drank in his lovers wails of ardour, replying in kind, until he felt Alec’s grip on his hip loosen. He was about to ask when that knowing hand wrapped itself around his own, neglected dick and stroked slightly out of sync of their thrusts, precum spilling over and between his fingers.  
   “A-Alec! Alec, oh tali…” Seregil couldn’t take it anymore, he brought his arms down, leaning his weight against Alec’s shoulders, which changed the pace of their thrusts. Locking gazes with his lover, he felt his dick slide in and out of him, bringing him closer to the edge of completion. The coil of heat in his belly tightened, and they both felt his balls become taut against their skin, the last thing he expected was Alec, not breaking eye contact, panting and growling at him.  
   “Come for me Seregil.” He commanded and Seregil barely muttered a hushed ‘yes’ before after a couple more strokes he slammed himself as far down on top of Alec as he could, shouting his lovers name and spurting his seed over both his and Alec’s stomachs and chest. His whole body shuddered and a spasm of electricity rolled down him as his dick pulsed several more times until he collapsed on top of Alec, not caring that he just made a terrible mess of both the dress and Alec’s abdomen and he planted a soundly kiss on his lips, breathing hard and hot, trying to steady his rapid heartbeat.

Not wanting to lose his built up climax, Alec wrapped his arms around Seregil’s torso, sitting themselves up as he thrust heavily into his lover, who’s hiccupy moans and soft whispers of his name sent him too, spiraling over the edge. With a raspy groan, he came; his seed coating the inside of Seregil’s body, filling him with an odd sense of possession and territory.  
They both collapsed back into the bed, panting and sweaty, and utterly spent, Seregil pet Alec’s hair, running his long fingers through the thick blonde mass, and Alec let his arms fall into the mattress, he was just too tired to move them.  
Several silent, contemplative moments later, Seregil removed himself from Alec’s softening dick with a small noise and rolled onto his back, wrapping an arm underneath Alec’s neck, settling on his shoulders, holding him closer.. It was then that Alec turned to his side and let his hand settle across Seregil’s waist possessively.  
   “My Talimenios…” Seregil whispered, looking at him and sighing deeply in contentment. Alec smiled and squeezed Seregil’s waist tighter.  
   “Mine too…you are, I mean…” Alec blushed and Seregil snorted.  
   “You said that the first time too.” He poked Alec playfully on the nose and immediately kissed that spot.  
   “First time…it’s been so long I’m surprised you remember.”  
   “5 years is nothing to an Aurenfaie, Alec. You’ll come to understand that more in about 50 or so years.” Seregil yawned, keeping Alec close to him.  
   “Considering I plan on spending every single one of our years with you I suppose these first 5 may be…trivial.” He caught the contagious yawn and nestled in closer to his lover.  
   “Let’s make them count, tali.” Seregil kissed his cheek and exhaled loudly before closing his eyes, drifting very slowly to sleep against his Talimenios. Alec stayed awake for only a couple more minutes, watching his lover sleep against him and sending a silent prayer of thanks to Aura, before joining his lover in a comfortable, safe rest.


End file.
